


Won't let it set you free, til I break you

by sigo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Armitage Hux, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Hate Sex, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Kinky Bitch Hux, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Trying, Kylo Ren might be in over his head, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Kylo Ren, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Power Bottom Armitage Hux, Rabid Cur Hux, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Table Sex, Top Kylo Ren, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigo/pseuds/sigo
Summary: “Hux. Give me permission.”“I won’t.” This last, snarled up at Ren with every pretense of humility and respect gone.They faced each other, glaring, breathing hard. Hux’s back ached. His shoulder blades stung.“...Ah,” Ren said at length. “That’s part of it for you.”// Hux is kinky as hell and Ren wants to rise to the challenge. Post-TLJ.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 164





	Won't let it set you free, til I break you

**Author's Note:**

> Possible TW at end notes.

Looking back on it, they’d always been headed toward either mutual completion or mutual destruction. Hux had the chance to kill Kylo Ren in the ruins of Snoke’s throne room and had hesitated, and now serving his once-rival was his punishment. Hell, they might still end up killing each other. But for today the alternative was preferable, General Hux thought as Ren crushed him into the table.

Ren had been more of a walking liability than usual over the past week, lashing out and throwing tantrums. His fits now, unfortunately, held much more weight with his new title, and it had all boiled over this morning when they screamed at each other on the bridge. The Knight had stormed out, and when he silently reappeared to attend Hux’s meeting at five, Hux knew they would have...something, afterward. Words, maybe. This wasn’t words.

As soon as the rest of the officers had (quickly) filed out, the room’s locks had engaged without a command. Ren probably tugged the steel pillars forward the way he was prone to throwing Hux across a room. Ren had ripped off his helmet with a hiss and stood staring at him, sweaty, eyes wild, flushed. Ren had stalked forward and Hux thought, this is it, he’s going to kill me finally, I’m going to feel my throat close and it will be for the last time.

Ren had roughly grabbed his throat with both hands, and Hux had been taken aback that Ren would do this physically instead of with his powers, but he certainly had the strength to. Ren’s fingers dug into his neck and then Ren was kissing him. It was only just barely a kiss. Savaging him might have been a more apt description. Ren bit and sucked and licked into his mouth as if he were consuming Hux. When they broke for air, Hux gasping, Ren pulled his head to the side and began to savage his neck. Hux groaned involuntarily at the feeling of Ren sucking and biting at his throat.

“No marks,” he managed to huff out, and Ren actually growled as he dug his sharp teeth in hard enough to break the skin. Hux cried out in pain and unexpected pleasure, his cock filling as Ren’s hot tongue laved over the wound.

“You don’t give me orders,” Ren told him. “I’ll mark you for everyone to see if that’s what I want. In fact, it is.” He promptly sucked a dark bruise higher up on Hux’s throat, well above his collar. Hux actually moaned at it, cutting the sound off halfway, face burning with shame.

“Ren,” He said, hating the need in his voice. “Get off me, you brute.”

To Hux’s utter surprise Ren did pull away. His new Supreme Leader -- Hux still choked indignantly on the words in his mind -- leaned back and gazed at him, looking unfairly good with his mouth kiss-swollen.

“I know you desire me,” Ren said. “I can pluck it from your mind. So tell me, and you’ll have me.”

“I’d rather kiss a bantha,” Hux said. Ren slammed him down on the table.

“Lie.”

“Supreme Leader, you are mistaken—“

Slam. “Lie. I can give you everything you want.”

“Doubtful.”

Slam. “Lie.”

“For pfassk sake stop it!”

“Hux. Give me permission.”

“I won’t.” This last, snarled up at Ren with every pretense of humility and respect gone.

They faced each other, glaring, breathing hard. Hux’s back ached. His shoulder blades stung.

“...Ah,” Ren said at length. “That’s part of it for you.”

“What are you on about?”

“You can’t give up control. You need it taken from you to get off.”

Hux felt too hot and too cold at once. This was dangerous, too dangerous to consider. But he was already growing hard inside his uniform.

Ren considered him for a long moment more, dark curls falling into his face as he looked down at Hux, and then, “Safe word is nerfherder.”

And Ren was stripping him on the durasteel table he’d just given a briefing in front of. Hux’s belt clicked on the floor, his uniform top was pulled from his shoulders, the undershirt rucked up and Ren was somehow everywhere. His tongue laved over Hux’s stomach, teeth nipping between hot passes.

“Skinny,” Ren grunted, and Hux flushed crimson. He knew he was thin. He met the officer’s requirement for physical fitness and that was enough. Ren plucked his embarrassment from his mind and laughed against his skin. “I like it,” he added. “I like a man I could break in half.” He followed that up with a savage bite to Hux’s side, just under his ribs, and Hux fully screamed as Ren broke skin again. Ren sucked at the wound, and Hux’s cock throbbed where Ren’s weight pinned him down. Hux whined.

“Tell me what you want,” Ren murmured.

Hux struggled to sit up and look at him. They took each other in, both disheveled, though Hux more so. “This room isn’t soundproofed,” Hux said, conscious of all the noise he’d made.

“Let them hear you. No one will try to rescue you.” His eyes glinted cruelly. That was true, Hux reflected bitterly. No one aboard this ship would dare move against the Supreme Leader. Hux could scream for hours — and his skin prickled at this in a way it definitely shouldn’t. Ren smiled down at him.

“I want...” Hux mused. It had been too long since he last had the opportunity to fuck someone, and longer still since he’d had someone he could trust to truly defile him. Images floated to the front of his mind, Ren peeking in, liking and disliking what he saw. Hux pinned underneath one of his professors at the Academy, getting fucked with a blaster to his head, the danger mirrored for the man on top of him as Hux held his own gun against the man’s temple. Mutual destruction. Ren’s fingers dug in. Hux would bruise where he was held. The intent was clear — mine.

“Jealous?” Hux asked. “That was years before I met you. My preferences haven’t wavered though. If you’ve got what it takes.”

“You’ve got a better blaster now.”

“I do.”

“Draw it.”

Hux reached down to pull it from his holster at this strange angle, and automatically flipped the safety off before he pressed it not against Ren’s head but his heart. He kept his finger off the trigger, for now. His other arm was tugged out to the side and held against the table by an unseen hand. _Perfect_ , he thought. Ren flushed above him. He brusquely stripped Hux’s pants down to his boots, not bothering to remove them further, and pulled Hux’s thighs apart to step between them. Hux lifted his legs to lock them around Ren’s back, the angle spreading him open for Ren’s access.

Ren pulled a small bottle from his robes — presumptuous, the bastard, but then he was the Supreme Leader. Hux couldn’t refuse if he wanted to. The thought by itself was intoxicating, made more so by the fact that something as powerful and dangerous as Ren was allowing him to press the muzzle of his blaster into his chest.

Ren removed his gloves and threw them down on the table, and slicked his fingers. He drove two into Hux, roughly, the stretch burning. Hux’s eyes fluttered closed and he enjoyed the feeling, grunting at the flare of pain as Ren scissored him. Ren added a third finger, fucking them into Hux with the singular purpose of opening him, not trying in the least to find his prostate.

Hux found himself panting, already looking forward to Ren’s cock. Just based on the rest of him it would be large. “I’m ready,” he said, and when Ren only drove his fingers in again, twisting them in a way that made Hux groan, Hux said again, “I’m ready, damn you. Fuck me.”

Ren’s fingers slipped from him and Ren fumbled with his own belt. He pulled out his saber instead of freeing his cock.

“I don’t have a blaster,” he said by way of explanation, and gripped Hux’s jaw to open it. The metal vents for the saber’s cross guard stretched his mouth uncomfortably and then Ren was pushing it down, the vents sitting behind his molars like a cruel bit for a pit-beast, forcing his jaw to remain open wide. Ren wrapped one of his gloves around the saber’s metal handle where it protruded from Hux’s mouth, the leather holding it in place. “Don’t want to chip your pretty teeth,” he murmured, dark eyes gleaming. Hux swallowed roughly around the half-inch of the saber that went down his throat beyond the cross guard, and it made his eyes water.

“New safe word is a warning shot,” Ren told him. “Into the wall, or I’ll castrate you. Ha! You aren’t into that.”

And then, finally, mercifully, he pulled his — thick, Hux noted — cock from his robes, slicked it sloppily, and plunged into Hux. Hux’s spine curved, lifting off the table, and he cried out, the sound muffled by the _fucking lightsaber_ and glove in his mouth. Ren pushed all the way into him in one cruel, burning thrust, and when he was fully seated breathed, “ _Fuck_.”

They rested like that, adjusting, sweat beading up on their faces, chests heaving as they breathed. Unable to verbally tell Ren to _move, you prick_ , Hux settled for jabbing his blaster into him.

Ren withdrew slowly and then snapped his hips forward, setting a punishing rhythm. The cold steel of the table was unforgiving against Hux’s back with each of Ren’s thrusts. It would bruise his shoulder blades, the knobs of his spine, his hips. His jaw ached exquisitely. The metal of the saber was cold and bitter on his tongue. It's stabilizing ring rested at the back of his throat, testing his gag reflex with each painful swallow. The marks along his neck prickled, raw in the air. And of course Ren was doing his best to make good on that threat to break him in half. He would feel this in his whole body for days. Hux savored the sensations as much as the sight of Ren coming undone above him. In him. He’d revisit this, add it to his deck of memories to get off to in his ‘fresher. Hells, this blew the rest of the deck away.

Ren’s hips stuttered abruptly and he moaned before he regained his rhythm. “Don’t have to get yourself off,” he huffed. “I’ll do it.”

 _Then do it you miserable idiot_ , Hux thought at him.

Ren snarled and took Hux’s cock in his still-slicked hand, pumping it in time with his thrusts. “You will not...address me....” but the panted threat held no weight for Hux now, not with his Supreme Leader willingly under his trigger finger for the opportunity to rut into him.

 _You think you can control me, Ren,_ Hux thought. _You think this is control? You think you have it out there either? You think I’m weak. I am not weak. I am patient. You have power, the power to destroy people. Destroying people is nothing! I’ve destroyed worlds._

Ren cried out then, an unhinged animal sound, not unlike his rages. He pulsed inside Hux and thrusted through his orgasm, spilling himself deep. His hand squeezed harder involuntarily as he dragged it up Hux’s cock, and paired with the sweaty shock on Ren’s face, it was enough. Hux followed him over the edge, striping his stomach white with a shudder and a muffled cry.

Ren breathed hard over him, features gone soft and pliant as they tended to when something pushed him off balance. He was looking at Hux like one of those Sith artifacts he was always so exhilarated to find. Ren slipped out of his body, softening. Hux felt himself reflexively clench around the sudden absence, unpleasantly wet with Ren's fluids but so pleasantly sore as not to mind. Then gently, with shaking hands, Ren removed his glove and then his saber from Hux’s mouth, careful of his _pretty teeth_ , wiping away the saliva that had run down Hux’s face with a corner of his robe. Hux took a weeping breath in through his mouth, swallowing unobstructed and running his tongue over the irritated flesh in his cheeks. Ren used his robe again to wipe Hux’s stomach clean, and then looked up, bringing one hand up to caress the bruised side of Hux’s neck. Hux lowered his legs, letting the fabric tangled between them rest low against Ren’s calves. Hux leaned in to Ren’s touch, enjoying the way his throat ached under the pressure, and held Ren’s gaze for a long moment. Pale green eyes bored into brown ones, this new modified tension shimmering between them. Mutual completion. Hux grinned widely. Ren’s mouth, having hung open in silent wonder as he worked, quirked up toward a smile too.

Hux adjusted the hand holding his blaster, flipped the switch over the trigger, and shot Ren square in the chest.

Ren fell back like dead weight, tripping over Hux’s trousers behind his legs to land flat on his back. Hux struggled to his feet with a breathy groan, testing his muscles and joints, and then freed his trousers out from under Ren’s boots — an ungraceful process — and pulled them up, fastening them. He retrieved the rest of his uniform and dressed, smoothing it as best he could. Ren groaned weakly from the floor.

“Don’t be such a child, it was only set to stun,” Hux chided him. He kneeled over Ren’s prone form and tucked the man’s cock back into his leggings for him, straightened out his tunic and robes with neat little motions. With Ren looking presentable — at least, as much as Ren ever did, Hux grabbed his face and patted his cheek until his bleary eyes opened.

“If I may speak plainly, Supreme Leader?” Hux didn’t wait for Ren’s response. He wouldn’t be speaking for a while anyway after a point-blank stun bolt. “I find I enjoyed myself to a surprising degree, even being handled with altogether too much care. Perhaps next time,” he pressed a hand against Ren’s left pectoral muscle where he’d shot him, and rested his weight there until Ren coughed. “You will recall I’m not a novice, and act accordingly.”

With this, Hux stood and walked delicately over Ren to disengage the door locks. The doors slid open to reveal most of the bridge staff crowded outside, having abandoned their holoscreens to stare at the meeting room doors out of pale faces. Mitaka took a step into the room, shaking with fright. “General, sir!” He squeaked, saluting weakly, obviously surprised to find Hux alive and in one piece after all that racket. Several of the officers behind Mitaka blanched harder at the sight of Hux’s ravaged neck and sweaty, loose hair. Mitaka, for his part, flushed as red as a Praetorian guard.

“Give our Supreme Leader a moment,” Hux said lightly. “He’ll need to recover.” Hux turned on his heel and stalked to his preferred place overlooking the bridge, standing straight with his hands clasped behind his back. His officers didn’t abandon their cluster by the door. One brave soul shifted to peek at Ren. “Well?” Hux snapped at them. “Back to your posts!” They scattered like mouse droids.

Ren emerged some time later, clutching his chest, his dark hair wild, having not even put on his helmet. Hux was miffed that his officers didn’t dare to gawk at Ren as they had at him, his staff keeping their eyes glued to their screens as though their lives depended on it. Well, they likely did.

“Thank you, Supreme Leader,” Hux demurred. “You’ve given me much to consider.”

Mitaka’s face looked fit to burst.

“General,” Ren rasped. “I am not to be disturbed for the rest of the shift.” He turned and walked with halting steps away toward his quarters. “You have the bridge.”

**Author's Note:**

> TW dubcon / bad BDSM negotiation: Kylo VERY loosely follows BDSM etiquette and Hux would prefer that he didn't hold back.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the pornography! Hux isn't wearing underwear because George Lucas says there's no underwear in space. Ren might have barely fallen short of Hux's fantasy by trying to check in with him AKA be a decent sex partner, but I think Hux will give him another chance.
> 
> Gonna plug my Kylux playlist in case anyone needs some tunes: [Kylux Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6YRMYaT5fte0cPWH5UVGW5?si=J3LTK6tkRyqlKb_taM7eHg)


End file.
